


Under the Starlit Sky

by Col_faridi (orphan_account)



Series: There is Only One for Me [1]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AND THESE TWO IDIOTS, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I was feeling super emotional, JUST KISS ALREADY, Meddling Friends, This is what happens when you’re high, acceptance of feelings, because I don’t even know the r of romance, happy feelings, on sedatives, sorry for this, who’ve ruined us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Col_faridi
Summary: How did it all start?
Relationships: Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: There is Only One for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to put a disclaimer? seriously asking..
> 
> I’m high. That’s all the justification you’re gonna get for this. And for anymore that might come outta the swamp that’s ma brain now.

We have met after a long time in this party, though we came across each other in the past but never in this sort of relaxed environment.

Starting our careers at the same time but somehow we got into different circles.

His career marred by injuries and mine taking off after some struggle.

I don’t think either of us actively kept tabs on the other except from news excerpts and such. 

But meeting him and talking to him after such a long gap felt really nice. His sarcasm and wit still the same, sharp and oozing from whatever he said. And I, still enamoured by it all.

Though I knew a lot of people invited, and I’m sure he did too, we drifted towards each other after sometime. I saw Bailey giving us a stare full of questions in his usual sagely way. I proceeded to ignore him in favour of focusing on whatever Tim was saying at that moment. Bailey can grill me later.

We were standing in a little group of four but whole of my attention was on him. And I could feel the butterflies in response to his stares directed at me. Looking, assessing, smiling. The topic as bound to happen with a room full of so much testosterone, turned towards women. Especially girlfriends. My attention turned towards him automatically, very much interested to know what his answer would be.

“No one at the moment.”

He answered; all the while looking at me, a small smile on his lips, questions in his eyes. Questions that I understood well enough. I could feel my face heat up with that. Giving me away. To whatever he was inquiring unasked.

With increased heart beats, I turned my eyes towards others, not wanting to give myself away in case anyone was observing either of us.

*******

“Here.”

I turned back to him holding a cold bottle of beer towards me.

“Umm..ohh...thanks...”

I had came out in the backyard sometime ago. Wanting to get away from the myriad of emotions I was experiencing after meeting him. Never before had I felt something akin to this for anyone.

It all looked a bit dangerous. Falling for someone; not being sure what they were feeling, whether they are even minutely interested back in you.

“Cheers mate.”

I remembered my manners and mumbled away a generic thanks, not wanting to seem like the zonked idiot some call me.

The smile he gave in return made me breathless. It was shy and open at the same time. Making him look younger and so attractive.

‘Okay Smith...time to roll back the intense lusting before he catches on!’

“So...”

he stopped before completing his thought. But the moment he opened his mouth to speak, all my attention snapped to him like an automatic response.

“... I was wondering if you were interested in grabbing a coffee tomorrow morning?”

All I could do was look at him dumbfounded. This was a Christmas miracle. You don’t get a coffee date invitation from someone you’re crushing on so badly just like that. Maybe in movies, not in real life though.

The change in his facial expressions made me realise that I probably was more drunk than I realise. The delay in answering made him roll back his invitation.

“I am sorry if you don’t. I just thought that you wanted because inside...”

“No...no..no. I want to. Yes I want to!Yes please.”

And most definitely I was drunk enough because in my haste to stop him from taking back his words, I had clamped my hands on his mouth.

Awkward.

Very awkward.

But I felt him shaking with suppressed laughter as I removed my hands. He laughed fully then and I was looking all over. So stupid but so interested because this was probably the first time I had heard him laugh so carefree and sweetly.

He stopped and looked at me full of mirth and dare I say fondness. I couldn’t help smiling back in return.

It seemed having no control over myself around him was the general theme now.

“Okay then. I’ll see you at 6 outside your hotel. Or is it too early for you?”

He asked me after a bit. And this time I didn’t make any delay in giving my consent. However enthusiastic that looked.

“It’s nice out here.”

I attempted small talk before the silence could turn awkward, and saw him nod in reply.

He was looking up at the night sky, partially lit by the dim lights from the house. I couldn’t help but marvel at the innocent beauty of his.

Maybe I was just high on alcohol or head over heals over him, either way I was screwed royally.

Feeling my stare on himself, he turned towards me and raised his eyebrows in silent question.

I just shrugged and turned away from his gaze. Out here alone with him suddenly felt more intimate than was probably advisable at that time.

A moment later I felt my breath shorten. He had moved his hands unobserved and was now holding mine. Feather light. As if giving me permission to remove if I wanted. Not happening that.

I tightened the hold slightly and smiled. His thumb traced my hand back and forth. A new feeling. Like I was cherished with that gesture. Like he wanted this as badly I did. At least I hoped so.

*****

“So...them?”

“Don’t tell me you weren’t fed up of the pining at every opportunity they met.”

“Not denying that. Tim left already?”

“Yeah. Game tomorrow.”

“And you think this will work out?”

“They’re going out tomorrow.”

“He told you?”

“Nah. But I know him...And I invited him for a reason.”

“It’ll work out?”

“There’s no reason it won’t. They have amazing compatibility already. And we will make sure that it does.”

“We...?”

“Yes. We. As in you and a lot of other guys too. Told ya na we are fed up of this long distance pining.”

“Ok. But please tell me this whole idea of throwing an impromptu party was not just to get these two together?”

“No comments.”

“What?? No..no. Come back...you conniving bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an idiot. What were you expecting, if not this?

I was pretty excited, probably more than I should be. If one asks my sister that is. But we aren’t going to.

It’s been a few months since I had started dating him. Long distance. Fuck living so far off from each other. But we can’t help it either.

I don’t know how it happened. But happened it did and now I’m in a relationship with a guy I had yearned for from afar since a long time. And I wouldn’t change it for anything.

It was hard. Being the one to initiate this all. It required healthy amount of pep talk from Bailey. And liquid courage. In large quantities.

All’s well that ends well or whatever right?

We are happy the way things are moving. Which I suppose is a bit unusual for two people in a long distance relationship. People so early would want to stay if not together then at least near enough.

But we are not regular people either I suppose. So it works. Also I think it keeps my anxiety at bay. Not giving me a lot of substance to overthink.

I’m happy which is weird given the circumstances of my life. But I think it’s bound to happen when you suddenly get the person you were crushing after for long.

Who happens to be a hottie and equally enamoured by you. His stature as a key player for the national side doesn’t hurt either. I more than probably hit the lottery with Smith.

I had no idea whether I’d be able to invite him back to my place or he’d even want to come here. But I had stress cleaned it anyway. It looked immaculate. Like always. My Anxiety- helping me live a clean life since forever!

We had decided that we would meet at a fairly unknown pizza joint squarely in the middle between my place and the hotel he was staying at. No point in exposing ourselves to press or any wandering fans.

It was still two hours away, the time we said we’d meet but I was already stressing about it.

It was his decision to see me since he was already here. No questions that I was over the moon about it but my anxiety was also sky rocketing. 

Somehow talking over the phone never seemed this daunting, meeting on my turf did. Don’t know what was going on in his mind. Excitement or apprehension.

Only time will tell.

****

I spotted him the moment I entered from the back door. My usual way. It helps knowing the staff.

He was sitting in a booth at the back, tucked away, a semblance of privacy to it.

The smile that greeted me when I came into his view! Maybe I’m a besotted fool and there’s no coming back from this. Like every time his smile made me weak in the knees. 

It was that beautiful. All open expressions and crinkly eyes. The happiness evident in it.

It boosts my ego that I can be the reason for him to be this happy.

“Hey.”

It was a formal greeting, a bit breathless with my own giddiness of seeing him in person after a long time.

“You...look good.”

Not the reply I was expecting and neither the reply he wanted to give, going by the red colouring his cheeks.

I just smiled in response. After all the praise was more than welcome, if unexpected.

“Thank you. Could say the same for you. But you probably know that already.”

I replied a bit cheekily. Couldn’t help it. Also the bashful red high on his cheeks does make him look so good.

“Doesn’t hurt you telling me.”

Ohh..okay. So he can give back as good. The way he said it. The shy tone and the hooded eyes looking up at me. The mischief lurking there.

I was speechless for a long moment. And then I realised that I was truly and fully gone for this man. There would be no other ever.

“Then I’d never tire of telling you. Again and again. Day in day out.”

I wanted to go for levity but I think he sensed the seriousness in my tone the way his entire face softened.

He smiled at me before extending his hands and taking mine. It was pretty bold considering that it was always me who initiated physical contact first.

It felt real good though. The way he softly squeezed my hand and kept holding them for a long time.

Yeah we both are probably gone enough already. The hand holding and ‘drunk on you’ smiles would give us away to anyone.

****

The food was good as I knew it would be. We came out of the place from the back door. The air had gotten a bit cooler in the late night as we prepared to depart for our places.

The hesitancy in both of us was a good indication that we didn’t want to be separated yet.

“Let me walk you to your hotel.”

I offered all of a sudden. The tiny amount of some more minutes that I could spend with him was appealing enough to me. As I hoped it would be for him too.

“Oh no. I possibly can’t let you do that. You will have to trek all the way back and you need an early night in. You have training tomorrow.”

Oh so he remembered. But I really wanted to spend a bit more time with him. Out in the cool night. I can be a few minutes late for training.

“It’s not that far and I like to walk.”

I tried to persuade him.

“Still Tim... It’s not good. You need rest... Not spending your night circling the city for me.”

The hesitancy was interesting. He was interested but didn’t want me to go back and forth. Maybe I can...

“We can meet for coffee in the morning?”

I was cut off mid thought with that question. Him looking all hopeful and earnest.

I pondered for moment. Obviously we can do that but what I had in mind was also interesting. I took hold of his sleeve and stopped him a bit inside the footpath.

Lowering my head a little, I softly kissed him on the cheek. That red hue again, dusting his face. So lovely.

“Legend have it that I make pretty decent coffee.”

I straightened myself and stood an inch away than before. He looked puzzled for a bit before he cottoned on to my meaning.

I turned towards the direction of my home and started walking. Knowing full well what will happen. Or pretending to. Or hoping for.

Just a couple of steps later I felt him by my side, sliding his hand in the crook of my elbow.

“Just coffee?”

Ohhh...I can very much feel the laughter and challenge behind that.

“I can be persuaded for breakfast too.”

No way I wasn’t giving back as good as I got. I heard his soft delighted chuckle in response.

Date night- done well.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who is as big a fan of the game and these two as me.  
Champ I love you. May you never discover that I wrote these.


End file.
